


(Not!Fic) Craig Cahn Past Headcanons

by Draconiarose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose
Summary: So this is a little bullet point not!fic that I posted to my Tumblr that I thought might get a wider appreciation here. This is my headcanons for Craig's history.





	(Not!Fic) Craig Cahn Past Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Let me know what you think. Unbeta'd as usual.

-So here’s the thing, you don’t get a nickname like “Kegstand Craig” by doing it a couple of times, so Craig probably drank quite heavily in college. I’m betting he got a business degree because his parents wanted him to get it, but he was probably one of those “C’s get degrees” type students. 

-Dadsona and Alex got Amanda pretty young (maybe a year out of college even) and when you have a kid, especially one that small, you want to avoid having them around someone who you wouldn’t really want to trust with themself let alone a baby, so that’s why Craig and your character grew apart. 

-Craig and Smashley were a party power couple in college, and the partying and drinking followed them out of college. They bummed around in cheap apartment after cheap apartment for several years, using their extra cash on booze, until whoops Smashley found out she was pregnant. This was a huge wake up call for Craig, who immediately decided that the life they had been living was no situation to bring a kid into. They both decided to quit drinking once they saw that positive pregnancy test (though sometimes Craig might grab himself a beer after work, never around Smashley who was sober for her pregnancy). When they found out during an ultrasound that they were having twins, Craig decided the drinking needed to stop immediately. 

-Craig realized he needed something to focus on that wasn’t drinking (you know, trade one addiction for another) so he started lifting weights in the gym of his apartment complex. He discovered that he liked it a lot, and found a gym so he could train with like minded people and learn new workouts. 

-After the birth of the twins, Craig was very attentive to both the girls and his wife, but Smashley didn’t handle the pressure of being a mom very well and started drinking again. Not as excessive as she did before, but enough that Craig was getting worried. When he tried to address his concerns, Smashley scoffed at him and pushed him away. 

-Craig used his connections with his Bros at the gym to start his athleisure wear company, which allowed him to work from home and take care of the girls, so though he was less worried about the girls, he was more worried about Smashley, whose drinking had been picking up. 

-Craig realized that his marriage was falling apart and tried to remedy it, but after nearly a year of trying they both realize that it isn’t working and start the divorce proceedings. 

-These proceedings are suddenly complicated by Smashley’s discovery that she’s pregnant with their third daughter. 

-The divorce is finalized and majority custody is provided to Craig. River is born a few months after the final papers are completed, and Smashley doesn’t fight when she’s given over to Craig as part of the custody agreement. 

-Craig decides that he can work from anywhere and takes his family of girls to the little town on the coast near where he went to college because he visited there once during sophomore year and thought “Man, this looks like a great place to raise a family.” 

-Craig was the most recent ‘New Neighboor’ of the cul-de-sac. 

-Craig never joined AA, so he doesn’t have a sobriety chip, but he doesn’t really need one when he just checks how old his twins are and knows that’s how many years it’s been.


End file.
